


Relaxing

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, (Madara and Tobirama are working towards being together they just haven't said it yet), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ambiguous Relationships, Day Off, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Play Fighting, Shapeshifting, Swimming, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The Uchiha and Senju brothers spend their day off with a picnic and playing the water, and Madara and Tobirama find they are rather well matched.





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of [MadaTobi Week](http://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/): Free Day
> 
> I chose 'shapeshifters' as my free day theme, only partly because I had intended to write a shapeshifter AU for Supernatural/Fantasy yesterday before another idea popped up. >.>

“I thought you said your brother was a cat?” Izuna asked, sounding confused, as Madara came into earshot. His brows rose.

Hashirama laughed. “Oh, he is! But he _loves_ the water.”

Madara rolled his eyes. That was obvious - as much as Tobirama’s love for anything was ever _obvious_ , anyway. Madara felt a little foolish, knowing him now so much better, for having thought he was ice cold and unfeeling for so long - but not too much, because Tobirama was excellent at projecting precisely that impression.

Madara lingered in the trees, waiting to see if Hashirama would say anything more, but there were no further hints before Tobirama himself appeared. Madara stepped out into view before Tobirama could do anything more than pin his hiding place with a sharp look.

Hashirama and his brother might have been paying little mind, but hiding from Fire Country’s greatest sensor would have taken considerably more effort, if it were even possible. Madara huffed and returned the greetings, letting himself be tugged down to the picnic Hashirama had insisted they take on their day off.

Even Tobirama unbent enough to lounge comfortably, leaning against his brother and sniping only playfully as they talked. Madara snickered when Izuna sputtered in protest at one of Tobirama’s not-quite-offhand remarks and then lunged for him, and then more when Tobirama pinned his sleeve to the dirt with a chopstick.

“No wonder your blasted form’s a cat!” Izuna huffed, yanking it out and flicking it back at Tobirama, who leaned neatly sideways to dodge, letting it bounce off the rock behind him. “How long did it take you to get used to the water in it, though?” he teased.

“No time.” Tobirama said, arching one eyebrow. “I’ve always enjoyed the water, in any form.” Izuna scoffed, and Tobirama’s lips quirked as he rose with a graceful sidestep. “I do.” he said, dropping his outer layer as he took a few steps away, then paused and took a deep breath. He dropped to a crouch in a blue-white-grey blur, then leapt, crashing into the river with a great splash.

Madara ducked away from the water, though most of it fell short of where they sat, then craned his head curiously. Tobirama had given no hints as to his soul’s form even as the two of them grew closer, and when Madara had elected to be rude enough to just _ask_ he had been ignored. His eyes widened as Tobirama came up to the surface with a low roar, shaking his head and flinging water across the surface of the river.

“A _tiger_?” Izuna yelped, and punched Hashirama’s arm. “A tiger is _not_ -”

“Technically speaking, a tiger is a cat.” Madara pointed out wryly. “He’s as much a cat as _I_ am, and that’s what you call _me_.” He eyed his brother, smirking as Izuna huffed.

“ _You_ don’t like the water.” Izuna said sulkily.

Madara’s smirk grew. “Perhaps not as much as _he_ does,” he said, thinking wryly that he doubted anyone _could_ , “but I’m not opposed to it.”

Izuna’s almost gaping look was _priceless_. Madara laughed as he bounced to his feet, deciding to prove his point and wondering idly how Izuna had come to the conclusion Madara hated being in the water in his soul’s form. He grinned at Hashirama, then closed his eyes and let it slip free with a brief _crack_ of bones realigning and the flashpoint itch of fur spreading over his skin.

Tobirama raised his head from the river as Madara padded nearer, cocking it to one side as sharp eyes - slit-pupilled and still a brilliant red, the shade almost more striking in the tiger’s face - took in his shape. Madara stretched his spine and angled his head, showing off a little. Tobirama moved a little closer to the bank and let out a soft chuffing sound.

Madara moved into the river more delicately than Tobirama had, cool water soaking into his fur and making him shiver before he lunged, making it quick. Tobirama chuffed again, heavy head butting against Madara’s shoulder, and he yowled, raising one paw and swatting lightly at Tobirama’s shoulder.

He miscalculated how _much_ bigger than himself Tobirama was in this shape and a moment later found himself tumbled headfirst into the deepest part of the river. As he surfaced he vaguely heard Izuna squawking from the shore, and twisted to look only to see his brother flapping up into the trees, squarely out of Hashirama’s reach.

Tobirama made a soft snickering noise behind him, and Madara glanced back just in time to dodge what turned out to be an almost lazy pounce. He abandoned his brother to his best friend and snarled as he shoved into Tobirama’s side with a huge splash.

Tobirama fell sideways, back paws kicking out and shoving Madara away, throwing himself deeper into the water in the process. Madara rolled over and let himself sink lower, making his way over to Tobirama under the surface and biting at his fluffy tail.

An amusingly offended yowl echoed oddly through the water and Madara lost his grip a moment later, meeting Tobirama’s swipe at his face with both paws and flailing as Tobirama shoved bodily into him. They floated back to the surface still tussling, and Madara wedged his paws against Tobirama’s chest to give himself space to take a couple of deep breaths.

Tobirama didn’t push until he’d caught his breath again, but as soon as he had Tobirama’s front paws were wrapped around his neck and dragging them back under together. Madara thrashed, lashing out at Tobirama but keeping his claws carefully sheathed even as Tobirama hauled him closer.

Madara shoved into the pull, twisting them over again, faster this time as they bobbed to the surface. Tobirama butted his head against Madara’s with a low purr, and Madara returned the affectionate gesture before hauling himself up over Tobirama and pushing him underwater. He took a moment to glance back at the shore and found Izuna once more in his human form, now perched on the rock Tobirama had been leaning against.

Then Tobirama lunged and Madara slipped and lost sight of his brother in the spray their bodies threw up as they began to wrestle once more. Madara roared, then flinched as one of Tobirama’s huge paws caught him in the face. It withdrew, then batted gently, and Madara snapped his jaws just shy of catching hold of Tobirama’s foreleg before lunging for him again.

It was more tiring than Madara would have expected, for as easy a level as they were holding their attacks to - the water was heavy and slowed every movement, and Tobirama was heavier, a solid mass of muscle and thick, sodden fur. Madara couldn’t remember the last time anything save an actual battle had pressed his endurance similarly. It was rather enjoyable, actually.

He drew back, puzzled, as Tobirama suddenly froze under his paws. He pushed up, shouldering Madara aside more by accident than design for once, and Madara growled, irritated. Tobirama suddenly swam for the shore where their brothers were still sitting around. Madara followed him, though more slowly.

Tobirama slogged out of the river, resuming his human form and then shaking his head, shaggy white hair plastered against his face.

A courier Madara was fairly certain worked at the Tower spilled into the clearing, looking between them with an uneasy expression. “Ah- Senju-sama, there’s an emergency at the Hokage Tower!” he said hurriedly, looking at Hashirama, then Tobirama. “Please, urgent news from outside the village!”

Hashirama frowned, brows drawing together. “We weren’t expecting any reports today, and the last letters haven’t had time to reach the other villages yet. . .”

Madara rumbled thoughtfully. Hashirama was right, and he was concerned-

“Not village business, Senju-sama, but for the head of your clan!” the courier corrected rapidly, bowing his head.

“Hn.” Tobirama shook his head, then made a face and formed a few seals, and Madara eyed him with some surprise as he walked up the bank, now mostly dry. “We’re on our way.” he said, glancing at Hashirama, who nodded quickly and sprang to his feet.

“It’s a shame we have to cut our day off short. . .” Hashirama looked at Madara and he huffed, shaking water out of his fur.

“Anija.” Tobirama prodded. Hashirama nodded again and a moment later the two of them were gone.

Madara paced up the bank, electing to remain in his soul’s form for the moment as water steadily dripped out of his fur. He shook himself again, then paused by Izuna, rubbing his cheek along his brother’s knee - the easiest part of him to reach, perched cross-legged on the rock - before moving on. He chose a dry patch of grass to sprawl out on, yawning. He wasn’t worn out, but a nap didn’t sound half bad.

He didn’t quite doze off, but the dappled sunlight reaching through the trees was relaxing, and Izuna was still nearby, but quiet. Madara was surprisingly content.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you play like that since I was little.” Izuna said softly, and Madara cracked an eye open, glancing at his brother. Izuna smiled crookedly and stroked his head, and Madara sighed but allowed it, stretching his neck out a little. Izuna hesitated, then flung himself down and looped an arm over Madara’s shoulders, face tucking against his neck as he had snuggled up to Madara when he was very small, ignoring the wet. Madara purred softly.

“I think I’d forgotten you _could_.” Izuna said against his fur after a moment, and Madara’s ears tipped back. After they had lost their brothers Madara had . . . begun to cut away everything he could of himself, determined to be strong enough to protect Izuna and desperate not to lose him. “You really like him that much, eh Aniki?” he asked, voice lilting with amusement.

Madara huffed and surged up, tumbling Izuna onto the grass as he flailed and then sprawling over him with a smug snort. “Mada!” Izuna protested, kicking weakly under him, squirming to try and get free.

“Am I interrupting something?” Tobirama said, his tone somewhere between teasing and uncertain. Izuna yelped and asked for help in an almost plaintive tone, and Madara stretched, pressing his brother down a little harder, unsheathing his claws and scoring the earth. He yowled quietly at Tobirama, whose posture softened slightly as he picked his way closer.

Tobirama settled near Madara’s head, ignoring Izuna now spitting insults at him, and stroked down his back with one hand. “Anija is handling the ‘emergency’ alone. It turned out to be only some unexpected correspondence from Uzushio.” he murmured.

“That’s good.” Izuna said, though he punctuated it with another grumbled remark and an elbow to Madara’s ribs. He should know better than to think that would get him _anywhere_. Madara snorted. The civilian assistants in the Tower could be very helpful, he could admit that much, but they were very bad at judging relative importance at times. And he swore his dislike of them had nothing to do with how often they fled his office shaking when he was working. It wasn’t _his_ fault his chakra was ‘oppressive’.

Madara growled distractedly, then startled as Tobirama pulled lightly at one of his ears, shifting to swat at him. His paw slid over Tobirama’s bare forearm, then caught in his sleeveless shirt over his hip, and Izuna cackled triumphantly as he eeled his way free.

Madara hauled himself to his feet, struggling to unhook his claws as Izuna danced lightly away. “No, no, don’t stir on my account!” Izuna grinned impishly. “I’ll just leave you two kitties alone, shall I?”

Madara roared and Izuna cackled again as he melted into his soul’s form and took wing, blue-black feathers flashing with iridescence in the light as he flapped away, still laughing. Madara huffed, then startled as a light touch disentangled his claws.

He looked back just as Tobirama pulled the last one free, smoothing his shirt down.

Tobirama angled a curious look at him and he wondered idly how he had ever been uncertain that Tobirama’s soul was feline. “Would you prefer to be left alone?” he asked, and Madara huffed, letting his hips flop back to the earth and resting his jaw heavily on Tobirama’s shoulder.

He laughed, fingers finding the crook of Madara’s neck near his jaw where it was most sensitive and rubbing firmly. “Very well. I would not be opposed myself.” he murmured, knuckles kneading into Madara’s neck and shoulder.

Madara shoved at him and he arched out of the way, shoving back with most of his body weight behind his elbow. Madara let out a whuff as he hit the ground, startled, but didn’t have a chance to haul himself back up before Tobirama had stretched out, head and shoulders coming to rest against Madara’s own shoulder and ribs.

He hesitated - it would be easy to knock Tobirama off, even without lashing out at him - but found he wasn’t actually discomfited by Tobirama’s closeness. He shifted, but only a little, enough to lounge more comfortably, and bent his neck to nudge Tobirama’s shoulder with his nose.

Tobirama smiled, vivid eyes warm and lazy as he relaxed, reaching up to smooth his hand over Madara’s still-damp fur. He purred and dropped his head down on top of it, pinning Tobirama’s palm under his jaw and prompting a low laugh from him. He didn’t try and pull away, however, only stretched and crossed his ankles as he tipped his head back against Madara’s ribs.

Madara stretched out his back legs, tail flicking lazily to curl alongside them, and fell into a soft purr as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama's soul's form, of course, is a white tiger (I based him off a Siberian tiger, though they don't have a white variant). Madara's is a panther, specifically a jaguar. Izuna's is a raven.
> 
> I can also be found hanging around [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SerenaMarceaux).


End file.
